charmedbycharmedfandomcom-20200214-history
Charmed
Charmed is(voor de fans)/was(voor de anderen) een populaire Amerikaanse serie van de zender The WB Television Network. In België werd Charmed uitgezonden op 2BE en in Nederland op NET 5. Charmed telde 178 afleveringen, verspreid over 8 seizoenen. De eerste aflevering (Something Wicca This Way Comes) werd uitgezonden op 7 oktober 1998. Deze pilotaflevering werd door maar liefst 7,7 miljoen (7700000) kijkers bekeken! Charmed was daarmee lange tijd de best bekeken pilot van een televisieserie op de WB. Charmed was vanaf het begin een populaire serie en bezorgde The WB hoge kijkcijfers. Op 21 mei 2006 werd de laatste aflevering (Forever Charmed) in Amerika uitgezonden en deze werd door 5 miljoen (5000000) kijkers bekeken. Verhaal Seizoen 1 (1998) Op een stormachtige nacht aan het einde van de jaren '90 keert Phoebe Halliwell terug naar haar ouderlijk huis in San Francisco, waar ze weer intrekt bij haar zussen Piper en Prue (voluit: Prudence). Het huis waar ze wonen is al eeuwen in de familie. Diezelfde nacht ontdekt Phoebe op de zolder van het huis, waar ze als kind nooit mochten komen, een oud boek met op de voorkant een Triquetra. Na de laag stof ervan af te hebben geblazen slaat Phoebe het boek open en leest de eerste bladzijde: :Hear now the words of the witches The Secrets we hide in the night The oldest of gods are invoked here The great work of magic is sought In this night and in this hour I call upon this ancient power :Bring your powers to we sisters three :We want the power, give us the power Deze Spreuk betekent: :Hoor nu de woorden van de heksen :De geheimen die we verborgen in de nacht :De alleroudste goden worden hier aangeroepen :De grote gave der magie wordt gezocht :In deze nacht en in dit uur, roep ik de Oude Macht aan :Geef je macht aan ons drie zusters :Wij willen de kracht, geef ons de kracht Hiermee roept Phoebe, zonder dat ze het weet, oeroude krachten op die bezit nemen van elke zus. Al gauw daarna ontdekken ze alle drie een eigen kracht te hebben. Hoewel iedereen en ook zijzelf in het begin sceptisch zijn, verandert al snel hun mening. Met het oplezen van deze spreuk heeft Phoebe namelijk niet alleen hun krachten opgeroepen, maar ook het magische veld rondom hen vernietigd. Ze zijn nu zichtbaar voor het Kwaad en dat wil maar wat graag de zusjes uitroeien. In de rest van seizoen 1 ontdekken de zussen meer over hun afkomst. De drie zusjes blijken af te stammen van een lange lijn heksen, ooit gestart door hun verre voormoeder Melinda Warren. Hun moeder Patty beschikte ook over het vermogen de tijd stil te zetten en hun grootmoeder Penny over telekinese. Samen zijn de drie de 'Magische Machten' aka 'The Charmed Ones'. Deze machten zijn oeroud en bestaan uit drie delen, elk een zusje. Apart van elkaar zijn ze sterk, maar samen zijn ze haast onoverwinnelijk. Het bestaan van een heks is echter niet alles en het laat dingen aan de zusjes zien die ze misschien liever niet hadden willen zien. Zo blijkt Pipers verloofde Jeremy eigenlijk een warlock (slechte tovenaar) te zijn, die maanden zat te wachten om de zusjes te vermoorden. In hun leven als heks bestaat er nog een taak, behalve het redden van de wereld. Zo zijn er Onschuldigen in het leven; mensen die nergens iets vanaf weten, maar door het Kwaad als doel worden beschouwd en dus vroeg of laat worden vermoord. De zusjes leren al snel wie wel en wie geen Onschuldige is. Ze doen alles wat ze kunnen om zo'n Onschuldige te beschermen en meestal lukt het ook wel. Soms verliezen ze een Onschuldige, maar de Halliwells weten dat ze niet moeten treuren. Aan het einde van het seizoen 1 verliezen de zusjes Andy, de liefde van Prue. En Prue lijdt hieronder. Ook ontdekken ze dat Leo, hun klusjesman, in werkelijkheid de lichtgids is die aan hen is toegewezen Seizoen 2 (1999-2000) Bij het begin van het nieuwe seizoen worden de zusjes meteen op de proef gesteld. Het Boek wordt gestolen door de machtige demon Abraxas. Ze moeten het Boek terughalen, al gaat het niet zonder moeite, want het is de eerste demon sinds Andy's dood. Prue moest hieraan denken en liet de zussen bijna zitten. Gelukkig draaide de knop bij Prue. Ze verwerkte de dood van Andy met behulp van haar zussen en samen versloegen ze de machtige demon. De rest van het seizoen bestaat uit een aantal losse afleveringen. De zusjes leren onder andere dat ze de krachten niet mogen gebruiken voor eigen gewin. De liefde van Piper wordt zwaar op proef gesteld door twee mannen die op Piper vielen. Dat zijn Dan en Leo. Maar gedwongen door Leo moest Piper kiezen tussen Leo en Dan. Ze koos voor Leo. Op het einde komt Dan te weten wat het geheim is van de zusjes, maar door de hulp van de geest wenst Piper dat hij vergeet wat hij gezien heeft en dat hij verder gaat met zijn leven. Maar dit komt natuurlijk niet zonder problemen, want geesten geven altijd hun eigen draai aan wensen. Dit komt doordat Piper haar wens niet goed genoeg verwoord. Seizoen 3 (2000-2001) Seizoen 3 draait om liefde. in dit seizoen vraagt Leo Piper ten huwelijk. Piper moest even nadenken en later accepteert ze dit aanbod van Leo. En ze gaan in het geheim trouwen want het is de nummer 1 regel van Lichtgidsen dat ze geen relatie mogen hebben met een heks. Piper en Leo krijgen flink wat tegenslagen, maar weigeren op te geven. Na een onzelfzuchtige daad van Piper, waarin ze toegeeft dat ze Leo zou opgeven om de wereld te redden, worden de twee beloond met een huwelijk. Phoebe wordt verliefd op Cole, die eigenlijk een demon is, gestuurd door de Triade. Hij moet de Magische Machten vernietigen door één van de zussen te doden. Cole kiest Phoebe als zijn doelwit, maar wordt onbedoeld verliefd op haar. Cole kan Phoebe niet doden, en doodt daarom de Triade. Als Phoebe te weten komt dat Cole een demon is, wordt Phoebes liefde zwaar op de proef gesteld. Later bewees ze dat de liefde te sterk is. Dat ze niet elkaar kunnen doden. In de loop der jaren nemen de krachten van de zusjes toe en ontdekken ze ook weer nieuwe krachten. Echter, hoe meer kracht ze krijgen, hoe meer demons achter hen aankomen om de krachten te stelen en de zusjes te vermoorden. De zusjes weten echter al snel hoe ze met hun nieuwe krachten om moeten gaan en weten de demons steeds sneller te verslaan. Op een dag slaat het noodlot toe. Wanneer de demon Shax een Onschuldige in het vizier heeft, weten de zussen Shax naar hun huis te lokken. Terwijl Phoebe naar de zolder rent om de vernietigingsspreuk te zoeken, proberen Piper en Prue hun Onschuldige te beschermen. De demon weet toch in het huis te dringen en valt de Onschuldige, Prue (die zwaargewond raakt) en Piper aan. Phoebe komt echter op tijd naar beneden met de spreuk en verwondt Shax. Ze roept Leo, die de Onschuldige geneest en ook Piper en Prue. Hij waarschuwt dat ze bijna dood waren geweest, maar koppig als ze zijn gaan de twee zussen de straat op om Shax te vernietigen. Shax komt opnieuw naar hen toe, maar dit keer blaast Piper hem op. Wat ze echter niet weten is dat ze gefilmd worden door een cameraploeg. Zo wordt magie ontdekt door de buitenwereld. Al snel is door het hele land op het nieuws te zien hoe Piper de demon opblaast en hun krachten bekend raken. Hoewel de meeste buurtbewoners het bestaan van de zussen als heksen nog niet zo erg vinden, is er ook een groepje die dat wel erg vindt. Uiteindelijk schiet iemand uit zo'n groepje Piper door haar buik. Piper wordt naar het ziekenhuis gebracht, maar overlijdt op de operatiekamer. In een wanhopige poging dit te herstellen, vertrekt Phoebe met Leo naar Cole in de onderwereld om Tempus, de Demon Der Tijd, te dwingen alles terug te draaien. Tempus kan echter alleen door De Bron hiertoe worden gedwongen, dus moeten ze hem om hulp vragen. De Bron gaat akkoord, op voorwaarde dat Phoebe voortaan in de Onderwereld blijft. Phoebe stemt in en de tijd wordt teruggedraaid tot aan het uur waar de zusjes net op tijd thuis zijn met de Onschuldige. Opnieuw proberen Piper en Prue, die geen idee hebben dat de tijd is teruggedraaid, de demon tegen te houden, en opnieuw worden ze door de muur geblazen door Shax. Wat nog niet bekend was, is dat de tijd niet terugdraait in de Onderwereld. Dit keer is Phoebe dus niet thuis om de spreuk op te lezen die Shax verwondt. Daardoor overlijdt Prue. Seizoen 4 (2001-2002) Gebroken door de dood van hun zus en de breuk van de Power Of Three proberen Piper en Phoebe hun leven weer op te pakken. Als Piper uit alle macht probeert met allerlei spreuken Prue terug te krijgen, doet ze een ontdekking: een vrouw genaamd Paige Matthews, die op de begrafenis van Prue was, is ook een heks. Dat niet alleen, ze is de half-zus van Piper en Phoebe. Patty, de moeder van de zusjes, was nog een vierde keer zwanger. Ze had een relatie met haar Lichtgids, Sam Wilder, en raakte zwanger van hem. Omdat een relatie tussen een heks en een lichtgids streng verboden was, stonden ze hun pasgeboren dochtertje af ter adoptie. Dit betekent dat er nog een zusje is om de Power Of Three te herstellen. De zusjes gaan op zoek naar Paige. Hoewel Paige kritisch is, accepteert ze haar bestaan als heks en trekt ze in bij de zusjes in het huis. In dit seizoen wordt de liefde tussen Phoebe en Cole nog zwaarder op de proef gesteld. De zusjes proberen de Bron van Alle Kwaad, hun grootste vijand, te verslaan. Dit lukt, maar de krachten en persoonlijkheid van de Bron gaan over op Cole. Hierdoor wordt Cole opnieuw een demon, de nieuwe Bron. Phoebe die dit echter niet weet trouwt met Cole. Later komt Phoebe dat te weten, en ze krijgt een keus van de Ziener. Ze krijgt de kans om samen met Cole te leven of ze krijgt de dood van haar zoon, want Phoebe is al een paar weken zwanger. Phoebe koos voor het kwade, en werd koningin van het Kwaad. Maar het goede in Phoebe bleek te sterk, en samen met de zussen vernietigden ze Cole. Dat was de tweede keer dat ze de Bron vernietigden. De baby van Phoebe wordt na de dood van Cole erg gewelddadig, en gebruikt zijn krachten tegen iedereen die slecht over Cole praat. Vooral Paige, die Cole nooit echt aardig vond, moet het ontgelden. Dan wordt de baby afgepakt door de Ziener, die met hem in zich (als directe afstammeling van de Bron) de derde Bron wil worden, en daarmee heel de wereld wil vernietigen. De zussen komen er net op tijd achter, maar kunnen geen Power of Three spreuk uitspreken. Paige en Phoebe zitten opgesloten in een kooi die geen magie naar buiten laat. Piper wordt daarentegen door een spreuk naar binnen gehaald, wat wel kan. De zussen vernietigen de Ziener en alle aanwezigen bij de kroning. In de laatste aflevering krijgen de zussen een beloning voor het vernietigen van de Bron van de Engel van het Lot. Ze krijgen de kans om voorgoed te stoppen als heks, en alle demons en problemen te vergeten. Piper en Phoebe dachten dat het wel een goed idee was om te stoppen, vooral vanwege alles rond Cole en vanwege het sterven van Prue, en Piper kan moeilijk zwanger worden vanwege haar valpartijen. Maar na het vernietigen van een heksenjager, en doordat Phoebe ziet dat Cole weer terug is, maar ditmaal als een goed iemand, besluiten ze gewoon door te gaan. Dan komt het nieuws waarmee het seizoen wordt afgesloten: Piper is zwanger. Seizoen 5 (2002-2003) Cole blijkt toch niet definitief vernietigd te zijn. Omdat hij een menselijk deel in zich had, werd hij niet tot stof gereduceerd in het Wasteland (waar de vernietigde demons terechtkomen). Dankzij de krachten die hij in het Wasteland opgeraapt heeft, krijgt hij de macht terug te keren naar de wereld van de levenden. Ondertussen wil Phoebe scheiden van Cole. Net op het moment dat ze haar handtekening onder de akte wil zetten, komt Cole terug en uit zijn bezwaar tegen de scheiding. Cole bleef vechten voor zijn liefde met Phoebe en wil bewijzen dat hij zijn krachten alleen gebruikt voor de goede kant. Phoebe probeert Cole te negeren, maar Cole blijft maar aanklampen. Uiteindelijk ziet Cole de zin van het leven niet meer en maakt hij de Magische Machten flink kwaad op hem, zodat ze hem snel zouden vernietigen. Maar de krachten die Cole opgeraapt heeft, beginnen tegen hem te werken. Hij blijkt praktisch onkwetsbaar te zijn, tot grote wanhoop van Phoebe. Uiteindelijk probeert Cole voor de laatste keer Phoebe terug te winnen door zich aan te sluiten bij de Avatars. Met de extra krachten die hij nu krijgt draait hij de tijd terug en verwijdert hij Paige (volgens Cole de oorzaak van zijn breuk met Phoebe) uit het leven van Piper en Phoebe. Maar door een orb-ongelukje verdwijnt Paige niet. Ze waarschuwt Piper en Phoebe en weten Cole, die door zijn tijdmanipulatie is terugveranderd in Belthazor, te verslaan. Later in dit seizoen krijgen Piper en Leo uiteindelijk een zoon; ze noemen hem: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Wyatt naar de achternaam van zijn vader, Matthew naar zijn tante Paige, Halliwell naar alle Halliwells. Vlak na de geboorte van Wyatt worden bijna alle Ouderlingen (Elders) uitgemoord door de Titanen, en is Leo genoodzaakt hun plaats te vervangen en in de hemel te wonen. Hij blijft echter op aarde hangen. Tegelijkertijd duikt er een lichtgids op uit de toekomst genaamd Chris. Seizoen 6 (2003-2004) Dit seizoen draait niet alleen om demons. Dit seizoen draait vooral om Chris. De zusjes willen weten wie Chris echt is. En de speurtocht begint. Piper wil scheiden van Leo, omdat ze het niet aan kan dat hij een Ouderling is. Ze wil een zo normaal mogelijk leven. Chris kan het niet goed vinden met kleine Wyatt, omdat Wyatt denkt dat Chris een bedreiging vormt voor hem. Later ontdekt Phoebe in een visioen wie Chris werkelijk is. Hij blijkt Piper en Leo's tweede, ongeboren zoon te zijn. Hij is teruggekomen uit de toekomst om te voorkomen dat Wyatt slecht wordt. Samen met Paige en Chris gaat ze een oplossing zoeken om Piper en Leo weer bij elkaar te brengen om Chris te verwekken. Doordat Chris de toekomst veranderd heeft, is het namelijk niet meer zeker of hij wel geboren zal worden. Leo en Piper zijn immers uit elkaar. Uiteindelijk lukt het hen, en Piper wordt zwanger. Phoebe en Paige vertellen aan Piper dat Chris haar zoon is. Piper is geschrokken en wil dit niet aan Leo vertellen, omdat hij Wyatt moeilijk kon verlaten en het hem niet aan wilde doen. In ditzelfde jaar wordt Magieschool geïntroduceerd. Hier worden jonge magiërs opgeleid tot succesvolle heksen. Gideon, de directeur van de school en tevens een Wijze, is echter niet zo goed als hij lijkt. Stiekem probeert hij Wyatt te vermoorden. Dat doet hij voor een Hoger Doel. Gideon wil op deze manier voorkomen dat Wyatt slecht wordt en de wereld zal terroriseren. Hij zet de Halliwells op een dwaalspoor en overtuigd hen ervan dat ze degene die Wyatt slecht maakt in de toekomst al vernietigd hebben. Ondertussen bereidt hij zijn plan voor. Hij stuurt Chris en Leo naar een parallelle wereld, waarin de zussen slecht zijn en demons goed. Zijn tegenhanger in de andere wereld, waarmee hij contact houdt via een magische spiegel, doet hetzelfde met zijn Chris en Leo. De zussen denken dat er iets verkeerd is gegaan met het tijdreizen en gaan ook naar de parallelle wereld. Ondertussen moet Piper bevallen van baby Chris. Wyatt is dus nog alleen over, en Gideon grijpt zijn kans. Het lukt hem echter niet het kind op tijd te vermoorden. Leo, Chris en de zussen zijn alweer teruggekeerd naar hun eigen wereld. Terwijl de zussen proberen de balans tussen goed en kwaad te herstellen, proberen Leo en Chris Wyatt te redden. Daarbij vermoord Gideon Chris. Dat maakte Leo buiten zinnen, en hij vermoordt uiteindelijk Gideon. Als aan het einde van de aflevering Chris geboren wordt, weten Leo en Piper dat alles goed zal komen met Chris. Seizoen 7 (2004-2005) Leo wordt in het zevende jaar één van de Avatars; een nieuwe kracht die een Utopia van de wereld willen maken. Leo helpt hen hierbij, tot hij inziet dat deze Utopia enkel kan bestaan doordat de Avatars iedere vorm van vrije wil wegnemen. Hij stopt hen uiteindelijk. Daarna geeft hij zijn krachten op en wordt een sterveling. Aan het einde van het zevende jaar worden de Magische Machten zwaar op de proef gesteld door een machtige demon die Zankou heet. Zankou steelt de krachten van Piper en van Phoebe. Ondertussen zit ook een zekere inspecteur Sheridan achter hen aan, die niets liever wil dan de zusjes' ware identiteit ontmaskeren. De zusjes beseffen dat dat het einde zou zijn en nemen drastische maatregelen. Ze vernietigen de magische Nexus onder hun huis om Zankou te verslaan. Daarna kiezen ze ervoor hun identiteit, uiterlijk en gaven af te zweren en zo een demonvrij leven te hebben. Seizoen 8 (2005-2006) De zusjes moeten allemaal aan hun nieuwe leven wennen, maar Paige wordt herhaaldelijk geconfronteerd met haar lichtgidsenbloed. Zo wordt ze getrokken door de nieuwe heksendochter Billie, haar nieuwe protegé. Die handelt alle demonklusjes voor ze af, tot Billie erachter komt dat ze ooit een oudere zus heeft gehad die is ontvoerd door demons. Deze Christy wordt door de Magische Machten bevrijd, en blijkt een sleutelrol te spelen in het laatste, grote gevecht aan de horizon. De Engel van het Lot waarschuwt de zusjes voor het Ultieme Gevecht. Volgens haar is er een kans dat de zusjes dit niet zullen overleven. Om hen meer aan te zetten tot vechten, laat de Engel Leo wegnemen. Hij zal pas terugkeren als het gevecht geweest is. Wat dit ultieme gevecht is wordt pas later duidelijk. Eerste denken de zusjes dat de Triade de grote bedreiging was, maar uiteindelijk blijken Billie en Christy de grote bedreiging te zijn. Christy krijgt de opdracht van Triade om Billie ervan te overtuigen dat de Charmed Ones slecht zijn. Dat lukt, waarna Christy en Billie samen de Leegte, een eeuwenoude magische krachtbron, oproepen om de Charmed Ones te bevechten. Het Ultieme gevecht leidt tot dood van Phoebe, Paige en Christy. Alleen Piper en Billie overleven het gevecht. Naderhand reizen de twee terug in de tijd om hun geliefden terug te redden. Langs deze weg ontdekt Billie dat ze gemanipuleerd wordt door Christy en door Triade. Billie wordt verzoend met de zusjes en samen verslaan ze de Triade en Christy. Op het einde ziet men toekomstbeelden. Phoebe krijgt 3 dochtertjes en heeft de liefde van haar leven gevonden (Coop, een cupido). Billie wordt de babysitter van de kinderen van Phoebe. Paige blijft de toekomstige heksen helpen. Ze trouwt met een man genaamd Henry en ze krijgt ook drie kinderen: een jongen genaamd Henry Jr. en een tweeling, twee meisjes. Wyatt, Chris en hun jongere zusje (die volgens blikken in de toekomst in eerdere afleveringen Melinda zal heten) nemen het heksenleven van de zusjes over. Piper en Leo krijgen veel kleinkinderen, Piper opent haar eigen restaurant en Leo geeft weer les op de magieschool. De kleindochter van Leo en Piper doet de deur van "The Manor" voorgoed dicht. Seizoen 9 - Stripreeks (2010) In opbouw... Opbouw aflevering Een aflevering van Charmed bestaat in het algemeen uit vier delen. In het eerste deel wordt een tipje van de sluier opgelicht door te laten zien welk kwaad de zusters zal teisteren, waarna de intro van de serie volgt. Hierna, in het tweede deel, zien we de zussen in hun normale leven tot ze hun probleem ontdekken. In het langste, derde deel wordt naar een oplossing gezocht voor hun problemen, die ze in het vierde deel gebruiken om het kwaad te bestrijden. Deze herkenbare vierdeling heeft standgehouden tijdens alle acht jaar dat de serie draaide. Personages In opbouw... Hoofdpersonages * Prue Halliwell (Seizoen 1-3) * Piper Halliwell (Seizoen 1-8) * Phoebe Halliwell (Seizoen 1-8) * Paige Matthews (Seizoen 4-8) * Leo Wyatt (Seizoen 1-8) * Wyatt Halliwell (Seizoen 5-8) * Christy Jenkins (Seizoen 8) * Billie Jenkins (Seizoen 8) Bijpersonages * Chris Halliwell (Seizoen 5-8) * Barbas (Seizoen 1-2,5-77afleveringen) * De Triade (Seizoen 3,89afleveringen) * De Bron (Seizoen 3-4,814afleveringen) * Cole Turner/Belthazor (Seizoen 3-5,6-8(flashback)/''47afleveringen)'' Wezens * Whitelighters/Lichtgidsen * Darklighters/Donkergidsen * Avatars * De Leegte * Ouderlingen * Demons * Heksen Achtergrond Productie De opnames vonden plaats in Hollywood. Charmed bevat zowel elementen van sciencefiction als komedie, fantasy, drama en horror. Veel terugkerende aspecten van de serie doen denken aan een eveneens succesvolle televisieserie in dit genre, Buffy the Vampire Slayer en diens latere spin-off Angel. De slagzin van de serie luidt The Power of Three will set us free, wat ook op de verhaallijn slaat. Het bekendste logo dat wordt gevoerd is het Triquetra, een van oorsprong heidens teken dat later door christenen werd gebruikt om de drie-eenheid aan te duiden. Uit die hoek kwam ook kritiek. The Manor, het huis waarin de zussen wonen, staat in de serie in San Francisco. In het echt staat dit huis echter in Los Angeles en de opnamen binnen zijn gemaakt in studios. Regelmatig terugkerende thema’s In de serie stond met name de ontwikkeling van de personages centraal. In de loop van de serie leren de personages duidelijk belangrijke lessen, en maken dingen mee die van invloed zijn op hun latere gedrag. De zussen krijgen regelmatig te kampen met de dood van een geliefde, of sterven zelf een paar keer. Een ander thema is dat magie, in welke vorm dan ook, verborgen moet blijven voor de menselijke gemeenschap. De zussen moeten dan ook regelmatig alles uit de kast halen om te voorkomen dat anderen hun magische krachten ontdekken. Een derde thema is dat de zussen geregeld van krachten wisselen met elkaar, of dat hun krachten worden gestolen door anderen. Veranderingen door de jaren heen De serie heeft in de loop der jaren duidelijk veranderingen ondergaan in het verhaal. De eerste drie seizoenen draaiden veelal om wezens uit de wereld van de Wicca en wezens bedacht door de producenten van de serie zelf zoals Lichtgidsen. Hier werd echter vanaf seizoen 3 voorzichtig afgeweken (toen bedenkster, en producer Constance M. Burge de serie verliet). Naarmate seizoen 3 vorderde, is Charmed echter vrijwel helemaal afgestapt van wezens uit de wereld van Wicca en hekserij en is producer Brad Kern steeds meer aandacht gaan besteden aan al bestaande en bekende creaturen, zoals vampiers en weerwolven. In latere seizoenen deden ook wezens uit de sagen en legendes uit de oudheid (zoals die uit de Romeinse en Griekse tijd) hun intrede. Charmed heeft vele bezuinigingrondes ondergaan, iets wat ook in de serie te zien was. Zo is het karakter Phoebe haar levetatie-krachten kwijtgeraakt door middel een uitspraak van een 'magische rechtbank'. De ware reden voor het verdwijnen van deze kracht waren de bezuinigingen. Het kostte simpelweg teveel om Milano regelmatig te laten zweven met de daarvoor bedoelde machines. Een andere bezuiniging die te zien was op tv, waren de auto's van de karakters. Reden de karakters eerst nog met de laatste (en vaak ook duurste) modellen auto's rond, dit verdween toen dat werd wegbezuinigd. Een andere bezuiniging was die op de make-up, vooral van de demonen. In de eerste seizoenen hadden de demonen vaak een monsterlijk uiterlijk en waren grootst aangekleed. Later in de serie zien ze er steeds vaker uit als gewone mensen. De meest opvallende bezuinigingen echter blijven die van de rollen van Leo Wyatt (Brian Krause) en Darryl Morris (Dorian Gregory). Beide rollen werden voor het laatste seizoen wegbezuinigd. Darryl werd reeds bij aanvang van het seizoen al uit de serie geschreven. Leo mocht min of meer blijven, maar hij speelde alleen in 12 afleveringen van seizoen 8. Dit om het verhaal van Leo niet zo abrupt te laten eindigen. Leo werd vervolgens weer 'van stal' gehaald voor de laatste twee afleveringen van het laatste seizoen. Tegenstrijdigheden In de loop der tijd zijn er een aantal tegenstrijdigheden in Charmed voorgekomen. In de eerste afleveringen was het Boek der Schaduwen nog niet onaantastbaar voor 'slechte' wezens, later was dat opeens wel zo. Overigens is daarna ook redelijk losjes omgegaan met deze regel, daar in de ene aflevering geen enkel slecht wezen, op welke manier ook, het boek kan aanraken, en in de andere aflevering dat wel mogelijk is (al dan niet door middel van een truc). Cast Primaire cast Charmed had in de eerste drie seizoenen als drie vaste hoofdrolspelers: * Shannen Doherty (bekend van Beverly Hills, 90210) als Prudence, oudste zus. * Holly Marie Combs (bekend van Picket Fences) als Piper, middelste zus. * Alyssa Milano (bekend van Who's the Boss?) als Phoebe, jongste zus. De drie vrouwen beginnen vol plezier aan Charmed en worden goede vriendinnen. In het derde seizoen gaat het mis als Alyssa en Shannen steeds vaker ruzie krijgen. Dit komt volgens sommige bronnen omdat Shannen Doherty er op stond dat zij in het midden van alle publiciteitsfoto's zou komen staan, waardoor ze Alyssa Milano naar de kant schoof. Uiteindelijk dreigde Alyssa ermee te stoppen tenzij Shannen verdween. Maar producers moesten geen zijde kiezen want Shannen verliet de show, wat het einde van Prue Halliwell betekende. Die plek wordt al snel opgevuld door nieuwkomer Rose McGowan, bekend van de film Scream. Ze komt in de serie als Paige Matthews, het halfzusje van Prue, Piper en Phoebe. De Power Of Three wordt weer hersteld en de kijkcijfers blijven stijgen. Door de jaren heen worden de vrouwen zowel in de eerste 3 seizoen als de laatste 5 seizoenen bijgestaan door een trouwe cast. * Brian Krause speelt sinds seizoen 1 de rol van Leo Wyatt en hoewel zijn rol eerst als gastrol was bedoeld, groeide het uit tot een populair karakter dat in seizoen 2 een vast contract kreeg. In seizoen 8 werd Brian tijdelijk uit de serie geschreven, om zo geld te besparen om de laatste afleveringen van dat seizoen, maar ook van de serie, een spectaculair einde te geven. In de laatste afleveringen keerde Brian weer terug. * Dorian Gregory speelt ook vanaf seizoen 1 de rol van politieagent Darryl Morris, zover de enige sterfelijke persoon die weet van de zusjes en hun krachten. Dorian werd echter in de laatste aflevering van seizoen 7 uit de serie geschreven, omdat er geen interessante verhaallijn meer was en ook weer om geld te besparen voor het volgende en laatste seizoen. * Julian McMahon kwam in seizoen 3 als Cole Turner, officier van Justitie, maar in werkelijkheid de wrede demon Belthazor. Opnieuw was deze rol maar eigenlijk bedoeld voor 1 jaar, maar de relatie tussen Phoebe en Cole viel zo in de smaak bij het publiek, en ook omdat Shannen Doherty rond diezelfde tijd de show zou verlaten, hebben de producers Julians contract met twee verlengd. Halverwege seizoen 5 vertrekt Julian, met het gevoel dat het Cole-verhaal is afgesloten. Hij keert nog eenmaal als Cole terug in seizoen 7. * Drew Fuller versterkt de cast eind seizoen 5 als Chris Perry Halliwell. Het toevoegen van dit karakter is volgens het publiek een goede keuze, gezien de verhaallijn van de man. Men moet ook van hem afscheid nemen als Drew in de laatste aflevering van seizoen 6 sterft als Chris. Drew keert echter in seizoen 7 nog eenmaal terug en ook in seizoen 8 is hij als gastrol weer van de partij. * Kaley Cuoco is de laatste in de rij om de cast te versterken. Als de eigenwijze heks Billie komt ze terecht bij de Halliwells. Kaley blijft tot het einde van seizoen 8 en sluit dan ook samen met de oorspronkelijke cast het seizoen en ook de serie voorgoed af. Beroemde gastrollen ;Seizoen 1 * John Cho als Mark Chao (een van Pipers eerste liefdes in Charmed) (aflevering 4) * Christina Milian als Teri Lane (aflevering 12) * Billy Drago als Barbas (De demon van Angst) (aflevering 13) * Jennifer Rhodes als Penny (De oma van de zusjes) (aflevering 15, 17) * Alex McArthur als Gabriël (aflevering 16) * Michael Weatherly als Brendan Rowe (aflevering 18) * David Carradine als Tempus (aflevering 22) ;Seizoen 2 * Jennifer Rhodes als Penny (aflevering 1) * Dishwalla als zichzelf (band) (aflevering 4) * The Cranberries als zichzelf (band) (aflevering 5) * Lochlyn Munro als Jack Sheridan (Prues collega) (aflevering 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12) * Misha Collins als Eric Bragg (aflevering 7) * Billy Drago als Barbas (aflevering 9) * Antonio Sabato Jr. als Bane Jessup (De minnaar van Prue) (aflevering 9, 15) ;Seizoen 3 * Jennifer Rhodes als Penny (aflevering 2, 15, 17) * Michael Bailey Smith als Belthazor (De demonische kant van Cole) (aflevering 3, 5, 7, 8, 15, 20, 21) * James Read als Victor Bennett (De vader van de zusjes) (aflevering 10, 14, 15) * Julian McMahon in heel veel afleveringen (Cole, Phoebes liefde) * Ashley Tisdale als onschuldige (weggelopen meisje) (aflevering 21) ;Seizoen 4 * James Read als Victor Bennett (aflevering 1, 15) * Jennifer Rhodes als Penny (aflevering 1) * Krista Allen als The Oracle (De assistent van de Bron van al het kwaad) (aflevering 1, 2, 7) * Michael Bailey Smith als Belthazor (aflevering 2) * Becky Wahlstrom als Lila (Een collega van Paige) (aflevering 3, 16) * James Hong als Zen Master (aflevering 4) * Daniel Dae Kim als Yen Lo (aflevering 4) * Robert Englund als Gammill (aflevering 5) * Coolio als Lazarus Demon (aflevering 15) * Bruce Campbell als Agent Jackman (aflevering 22) ;Seizoen 5 * Jaime Pressly als Mylie (een zeemeermin) (aflevering 1) * Sean Patrick Flanery als Adam (aflevering 3) * Jennifer Rhodes als Penny (aflevering 3, 7, 21) * Melinda Clarke als The Siren (aflevering 4) * Billy Drago als Barbas (aflevering 7) * James Read als Victor Bennett (aflevering 7, 15) * Adrian Paul als Jeric (aflevering 10) * Michelle Branch als zichzelf (aflevering 12) * Cheryl Ladd als Doris Bennett (De nieuwe vrouw van Victor) (aflevering 15) * Drew Fuller als Chris Perry Halliwell (aflevering 22 en 23) * Eric Dane als Jason, baas Phoebe ;Seizoen 6 * Jenny McCarthy als Mitzy Stillman (aflevering 4) * Balthazar Getty als Richard Montana (aflevering 5, 7, 8, 10, 13, 15) * Jennifer Rhodes als Penny (aflevering 11) * James Read als Victor Bennett (aflevering 17) * Billy Drago als Barbas (aflevering 19, 22, 23) * Drew Fuller als Chris, de lichtgids uit de toekomst, die later de 2e zoon van leo en piper blijkt te zijn (vele afleveringen) * Eric Dane als Jason, de baas en het vriendje van Phoebe ;Seizoen 7 * Billy Drago als Barbas (aflevering 1) * Nick Lachey als Leslie St. Claire (Phoebes vervanger en soort van vriendje) (aflevering 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6) * James Avery als Zola (aflevering 1) * Charisma Carpenter als The Seer (aflevering 3, 5, 10) * James Read als Victor Bennett (aflevering 3, 22) * Jennifer Rhodes als Penny (aflevering 3, 13) * Kerr Smith als Kyle Brody (Paige' vriendje) (aflevering 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13) * Zack Ward als Kevin Casey (aflevering 5) * The Donnas als Zichzelf (band) (aflevering 7) * Ann Cusack als Miss Donovan (aflevering 8, 14) * Billy Zane als Drake (aflevering 14, 15, 16) * Julian McMahon als Cole Turner (aflevering 16) * Drew Fuller als Chris (aflevering 7) * Becki Newton als Pipers vermomming ;Seizoen 8 * Janice Dickinson als zichzelf (aflevering 1) * James Read als Victor Bennett (aflevering 1, 21, 22) * Jennifer Rhodes als Penny (aflevering 1, 22) * Jason Lewis als Dex Lawson (Phoebes vriendje) (aflevering 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6) * Liz Phair Zichzelf (aflevering 8) * Drew Fuller als Chris (aflevering 22) * Wes Ramsey als Wyatt Matthew Halliwell (aflevering Forever Charmed) Uitzendingen Nederland In Nederland werd Charmed uitgezonden door NET 5. NET 5 begon in 2005 met het uitzenden van Charmeds laatste seizoen. De run werd echter meerdere malen onderbroken, en de terugkeer werd meerdere malen uitgesteld. In 2007 besloot NET 5 echter de gehele serie te herhalen, inclusief de laatste afleveringen. In totaal heeft Net 5 er dus van 2005 tot 2008 over gedaan om één seizoen uit te zenden, en daarnaast is de serie gedemoveerd van primetime naar de vooravond. In Nederland werd de serie in eerste instantie door ruim een half miljoen kijkers bekeken (met regelmatig cijfers dichter bij de 600.000 dan de 500.000). Echter, net als in de V.S., werden de kijkcijfers hier ook slechter, met als dieptepunt minder dan 300.000 (met cijfers regelmatig dichter bij de 200.000 dan de 300.000) kijkers bij de seizoenen 6 en 7, en het begin van 8. Opvallend is wel dat de herhalingen van Charmed (ééns in de zoveel tijd herhaald door NET 5) het elke keer weer goed lijken te doen, met kijkcijfers ruim boven de 250.000 kijkers. Met regelmaat waren de kijkcijfers van de herhalingen (Charmed is zowel in 2004 alswel 2005-2006 dagelijks herhaald rond etenstijd, begonnen werd met seizoen 1, de allereerste aflevering) ongeveer hetzelfde, en in een enkel geval zelfs beter, dan die van de 'nieuwe' afleveringen (afleveringen van de laatste seizoenen) op de vrijdagavond. Net5 heeft Charmed vanaf juni 2007 Charmed opnieuw uitgezonden vanaf seizoen 1; deze herhalingen trokken gemiddeld 200.000 kijkers per aflevering. België In België is het laatste seizoen wél in één keer uitgezonden. Charmed is te zien op 2BE. De laatste aflevering werd op 14 november 2006 uitgezonden. Tegenwoordig is de serie terug te zien op 2BE met herhalingen van seizoen 7. Op 31 augustus 2009 begonnen de herhalingen van seizoen 8. De laatste aflevering 'Forever Charmed' speelde op 29 september 2009 op 2BE en eindigde daarmee Charmed op 2BE. Seizoen acht is dan ook het laatste seizoen van Charmed. In België trok de serie ongeveer 150.000 kijkers per aflevering (laatste seizoenen). Trivia * Tot op de dag van vandaag gaan er nog vele geruchten en theorieën rond op fanfora, die proberen een reden te vinden voor Shannen Doherty's vertrek uit de serie in 2001. Een hardnekkig gerucht blijft dat Alyssa Milano ruzie met haar had, en de producers liet kiezen tussen haar en Shannen. Een ander gerucht is dat Shannen het vooral aan de stok had met de mensen achter de schermen van Charmed, omdat zij het niet al te nauw zou nemen met de tijden dat zij aanwezig werd geacht (iets wat overigens de reden was om ontslagen te worden bij de serie Beverly Hills 90210). Een derde gerucht is een mengeling van bovenste twee redenen; Shannen zou 'diva-gedrag' vertonen door o.a. altijd te laat te komen, wat voor Alyssa reden zou zijn geweest om de producers te laten kiezen tussen haar of Shannen. De echte reden blijft echter onduidelijk. Opvallend blijft echter wel dat in de seizoensfinale van seizoen 8 (en dus ook de seriefinale) Prue niet te zien was; er werden alleen maar hints gegeven dat Prue 'erbij' was vanuit een andere wereld. De fans hadden graag Shannen voor de laatste keer in de serie gezien (andere overleden personen konden immers ook terugkeren naar de fysieke wereld, dus waarom Prue niet?), maar het schijnt dat Shannen meerdere malen gezegd zou hebben niets meer met Charmed te maken willen hebben. Dit zou verklaren waarom Prue niet één laatste maal te zien zou zijn geweest. Echter, zolang dit niet getoetst kan worden met bewijs, blijft ook dit een gerucht. * Hoewel Shannens vertrek voor het grote publiek direct zichtbaar was, was er achter de schermen (alweer volgens geruchten) ook genoeg mot met elkaar. Naar het schijnt waren bedenkster en producer Constance M. Burge en mede-producer Brad Kern het regelmatig met elkaar oneens. Dit resulteerde in het uiteindelijke vertrek van Burge (zij is echter wel Creative Consultant gebleven tot seizoen 4). Eén van de redenen waarom zij de show zou hebben verlaten, is omdat zij zich totaal niet kon vinden in de rol die Cole zou krijgen (zij wilde Cole er totaal niet in hebben, Kern wilde dat wel). Een ander meningsverschil die ze zouden hebben gehad, is die van het verhaal-opbouw. In de eerste twee seizoenen, alsmede het eerste gedeelte van seizoen 3, werd er elke week een nieuwe demon geïntroduceerd, die vaak in diezelfde aflevering 'vernietigd' werd. Daar kwam verandering in begin seizoen 3, toen Cole opkwam, of beter gezegd zijn demon-kant 'Belthazor'. Het zou nog een hele lange tijd duren voordat deze vernietigd zou zijn. Na seizoen 3 werd er verder gegaan met die opbouw, wat resulteerde in bijvoorbeeld de continue strijd met o.a. 'De Bron/The Source' of 'The Avatars'. De echte fans hadden deze verandering echter toch redelijk snel door. Samen met de 'Shannen-Alyssa-kwestie', is de 'Burge-Kern-kwestie' nog steeds één van de kwesties waar de kijkers van Charmed in twee kampen lijken te zijn verdeeld (de ene groep gelooft heilig dat Alyssa schuldige is van het vertrek van Shannen, de andere groep gelooft het tegenovergestelde, de ene groep beweert dat Burge de 'betere' producer zou zijn geweest van Charmed, de andere groep gelooft dat Kern de 'beste' zou zijn), en dat vaak tot uiting hebben laten komen op internetfora en/of fansites. Echter, ook over de 'Burge-Kern-kwestie' is nooit openheid van zaken gegeven, dus blijft ook dit alleen gebaseerd op geruchten en roddels. * Actrice Lori Rom was de eerste keuze voor de rol van Phoebe. Zij zou die rol ook gaan spelen, maar verliet de serie voor de eerste uitzending werd uitgezonden. Daarna werd de keuze gemaakt voor Alyssa Milano, die Aaron Spelling nog kende van Who's the boss. * Elk seizoen van Charmed eindigt met de scène waarin de voordeur van het huis wordt gesloten door een van de personages. In seizoen 1 en 2 doet Prue dat met haar krachten. In seizoen 3 sluit de demon Shax (die Prue vermoordde) de deur. Aan het eind van seizoen vier wordt de deur door de Angel of Destiny gesloten. In seizoen 5 sluit Chris de deur, seizoen 6 eindigt in een ziekenhuiskamer, waarvan de deuren uit zichzelf sluiten. In seizoen 7 wordt de deur van het huis gesloten door middel van de telekinesekracht, met de bedoeling dat Prue de deur sluit. Bij het einde van de serie (seizoen 8) wordt de deur gesloten door de kleindochter van Piper en Leo. * Zowel in de V.S., alswel in Nederland zijn de tijden en uitzenddagen van Charmed veranderd. De bedoeling was daarmee om kijkers (opnieuw) te trekken, echter, het deed de serie soms meer kwaad dan goed. * Kern heeft in een interview in het Amerikaanse Charmed Magazine Issue 8 toegegeven dat enkele producers, alsmede enkele castleden, wat in wilden leveren van hun salaris, om de kwaliteit in het programma te houden. Dit gebeurde aan het begin van seizoen 8; dat seizoen heeft het met 20% minder geld moeten dan het seizoen daarvoor Zie ook * Lijst van afleveringen van Charmed